


De Oppresso Liber

by MisatosPenPen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisatosPenPen/pseuds/MisatosPenPen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Uchiha brothers develop an interest in Kakashi and having a pair of younger lovers sends Kakashi�s life in an upswing. Until he learns people are trying to kill the brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chance Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> There is no official special forces tattoo. The tattoo I’m referring to in this story is merely a tattoo of the Special Forces insignia which is a pair of crossed arrows with a dagger on top pointed upward with the phrase “De oppresso liber” which means “To Liberate the Oppressed.”

Kakashi hated life. A former Special Forces soldier and he was stuck working at a restaurant dressed as a pirate, his normal eye patch coming in handy. At least he was a host and not a busboy or waiter. He was seriously beginning to consider studying to become a bartender or—as they called them here—a mixologist. _Pretentious, sons of . . ._

But there was an advantage to being a host. Four young men walked in. Two were handsome enough—a sunny blonde and wolfish looking brunette—but they were outshone by the two very annoyed, gorgeous ravens with white skin who had an air of responsibility and imperiousness. They did not want to be in this second rate diner with these two more carefree men. But god they were gorgeous with their black hair and eyes. The shorter one seemed to be born with a scowl. His hair was short and stuck out the back like a duck tail. The taller one had long hair caught in a pony tail and looked more care-worn with creases in his cheeks, but he was the more lovely of the two in Kakashi’s opinion.

Ignoring a slight tightness in his pants, he greeted the group and showed them to a table. He didn’t see when the dark pair took notice of him, giving him the once over with their eyes. Nor did he feel their gaze after they sat down. The brothers sat back and enjoyed the view while their companions fussed with the menus.

“Did you happen to notice his name?” the taller asked.

“Of course,” his smirking brother said. “Kakashi. I’m not going blind like someone else.”

“That’s a myth and I can see fine, little brother. If it were true, you’d need a seeing eye dog by now. Your eyes are just faster than mine.”

“Then does that mean I get him first,” he said flirtatiously.

“You find him, then yes.” The older brother put his lips to his brother’s hair. “I don’t mind devouring your leftovers. But if I find him first, you can lick up the mess.”

“What are you two whispering about?” the brunette asked.

“What to do with your pelt once we skin you, wolf boy,” the younger brother said.

“Why do I feel you’re serious, Sasuke?”

“Because Kiba, you and Naruto act like children.”

“Itachi, you gonna let your little brother talk to me like that?”

“We’d have to dye his hide for an office chair,” Itachi said. “Pale leather is only nice in cars.”

“’Tachi!” the blonde, Naruto, admonished.

“No, you’re right, Sasuke,” Itachi said, “he’d make a better suitcase; perform more work that way too.”

Kiba groaned and Naruto kicked Sasuke for laughing. When Sasuke looked again at their host, he was gone, replaced by perky blonde woman. He cursed silently and wished he hadn’t given his brother the man’s name. Now it was a race.

\-----

Sasuke nearly let his machine’s weights crash down when he saw the silver haired host from the restaurant two days ago walk past him in the local gym. What luck! He also noticed that the eye patch was still there; it was real.

They were both wearing sleeveless t-shirts and that allowed Sasuke to notice the tattoo on the man’s well scalped left arm. A Special Forces tattoo, a tattoo Sasuke knew very, very well. His tongue had traced it so many times in the past; he was salivating to taste this one.

Sasuke wondered over to the arm machine his mark was using and watched how the muscle played under the tattoo. He was getting turned on thinking about tasting him and feeling him. He relished being able to one up his brother once again; he would taste him first. He was careful to approach the man from his right, not in his blind spot.

He waited until Kakashi was finished with a rep. “Hey, need someone to spot you?”

Kakashi looked over and was stunned to see one of the two ravens he was admiring at work a few days ago. His mind raced and the truth came out before he could think to take up the young man’s offer. “No thanks; I finished with the free weights.”

“I’ve not seen you here before.” By god, he would have noticed and bedded him by now. “New in town?”

“Sort of.” Kakashi got up, but he didn’t leave, just moved out of the way.

“Sorry, my manners are rusty. My name is Sasuke.”

“Kakashi.”

They shook hands and then Kakashi wiped his face with is towel. He walked slowly out of press of the machines to talk more easily with Sasuke.

“Saw you at the restaurant the other night. I’m sorry, but I couldn’t help noticing your eye. I thought it was just, you know, part of the uniform.”

“Knife wound from Afghanistan.”

Sasuke nodded. “I noticed your Special Forces tattoo. My brother has the same one. He was in Iraq. Got shot in chest. He’s alright now, but they kicked him out.”

“They kicked me out too. They don’t like you missing an eye.”

“Seems like a boring job for a former soldier.”

“Hard to find work with one eye.”

“Hmmm. I guess so. My brother didn’t have any trouble; we both have the family business.” He held up a finger. “One second.” Sasuke ran over to the front desk and scribbled out a note. He ran back.

“Can’t guarantee anything, but this is the number for personnel at our company. Sakura, one of my stalkers; nice girl. Tell her your name and that Sasuke Uchiha told you to call and she’ll set up an appointment. Oh, and if she flirts, just flirt back a bit and then run; that’s what I always do.”

Kakashi smirked at him and Sasuke mirrored it. “I’ll let you finish. Hope to see you soon.”

“I’ll definitely give her a call. Thanks.”

Sasuke nodded to him. He walked away with his smirk growing to a smile. He’d be getting laid in just a few days. He scored first. _Got ‘cha, brother._


	2. Sharingan, A Family Company

Kakashi realized he didn’t even know the name of the company before he called and he was shocked when he found out: Sharingan. one of the largest companies in the world, making everything from stealth bombers to sunglasses. Kakashi remembered seeing the three tomoe logo on weapons and ammo many times in the military.

And it was amazing what the name ‘Sasuke Uchiha’ could do. No asking for a resume, no waiting a week for an appointment, Sakura asked him if he could come in the same day. It was his day off so Kakashi took a quick shower, put on his best—only—suit and took the bus downtown to the address Sakura had given him. It happened to be the largest building in the city. A blond woman with artificial pink highlights and a pink dress was loitering at the front desk waiting for him. She stuck out her hand as soon as he gave his name to the receptionist.

“Sakura Haruno,” she said as she shook his hand. “Nice to meet you Mr. Hatake.”

“Pleasure’s mine.”

She smiled. “This way.”

A short elevator ride and an even shorter corridor led to the woman’s office. God, she loved pink! And Sasuke Uchiha. Stalker indeed. Press clippings, photographs, a copy of his signature on her hiring documents . . . Why wasn’t the man frightened of her? And why wasn’t she embarrassed?

“Your resume?” she asked once they were both seated. Kakashi didn’t hesitate. She scanned it. “Oh, yes, we do prefer to hire veterans; the president, Itachi Uchiha, was in Iraq after all. He especially likes to fill security positions with them.

“We don’t have any security positions open at the moment, but they open up; not everyone can handle an Uchiha.” The look in her eye said she thought she was one of the few who could. Considering she was on the second floor and the Uchiha brothers were likely on the eighty-second said there was no evidence of that. “And Sasuke Uchiha is on the verge of firing one of his bodyguards, but he’s been on the verge for three years.

“I do have an opening as a personal assistant to Itachi Uchiha—one of three actually. It’s not secretary work; it’s more like handling his schedule. We need a third man who can tell people to bugger off even if it’s the President of the United States, Emperor of Japan, or Itachi’s little brother.” Her eyes when to a picture of her beloved Sasuke. Kakashi thought he knew why Sasuke needed a bodyguard: this girl.

“I also have a boring filing position, network engineer—but you seem far too well groomed for that one. Cyber security, but you weren’t in intelligence were you? Or am I allowed to ask?”

“Specialties in sniping and hand to hand combat.”

“You need to be Sasuke’s bodyguard. Let’s see . . . call center crap, order processor, blah, blah, blah. Well, Sasuke asked that you be put in security—probably so that he’d have a replacement once he fires that creep he’s got now—but we have no openings at the moment. Itachi Uchiha, needs an assistant. He’s the nicer of the two anyway. You might even get to use your skills to fight off people who insist on meeting with him. Oh, and the starting salary for this position is $70,000 a year.”

Kakashi really didn’t know what he was getting into, but anything was better than dressing like a pirate at a family diner—one of the nicer family diners, but a family diner all the same. And it didn’t hurt that that was nearly three times his current salary.

“I’ll take it.”

“When can you start?”

“Well, I have another job at the moment; I’ll give my notice. I do work a lot of evenings and weekends, so I could still come in for orientation and some training before I’ll be free to come in normally.”

“That’s sound perfect. We’ll go ahead and do the paperwork and schedule a time for you to come in and meet Mr. Uchiha and start showing you the ropes.”

\-----

Two days later he formally met the older Uchiha brother. God he was gorgeous. Itachi saluted and Kakashi reacted out of instinct, saluting back then they shook hands. He could feel slight calluses on his palm and fingers, but his hand was soft from being out of the service for a while and probably actively tried to lose them. Kakashi’s calluses were still rough.

“Mr. Hatake, I’m always glad to meet a fellow ‘Snake Eater.’”

“Thank you.”

One of the other assistants standing behind Itachi, the blond from the diner, snickered. Itachi rolled his eyes and turned. “What are you, twelve?”

“No, sir.”

“A Snake Eater is a member of the special forces, someone who can eat venomous snakes for dinner. Show some respect.”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Uchiha.”

Kakashi caught the quick smirk on Itachi’s face suggesting that Itachi agreed that the other, sexual, definition of the term as applied to him. Kakashi tried to keep an erection at bay. What he wouldn’t he give for just an hour with this man!

“That one’s Naruto Uzumaki,” Itachi said. “He’s actually Minato Namikaze’s son, but he doesn’t like people to know that his father’s the Attorney General.”

“Then why’d you tell him?” Naruto asked.

Itachi just smiled at Kakashi. “He handles most of the internal things. Iruka Umino is the _calm_ , one; he handles the more secretarial duties.”

The brunette with naturally tanned skin waved.

“You’ll be handling my actual meetings. Or rather, preventing them. Hope you can be an intimidating guard dog.”

Kakashi smirked. “I think I can handle that.”

“Good. Though, you do too good of a job my brother will steal you away to keep his stalkers off him.”

“I believe I met one of them.”

“Yes, Sakura. Almost seems rabid enough to put down.”

All of them laughed except Naruto.

“Naruto’s been handling your job for last month—and sucking at it. He’ll show _what_ _he_ does; I’ll show you _how_ later.”

“Itachiiii,” Naruto whined.

“Don’t worry, you’re desk won’t be next to his.”

\-----

Kakashi settled in well. On his first full day, he saw Sasuke again.

Sasuke stalked across the open floor past the elevated that sat between the brother’s offices. He stopped when he saw Kakashi. He threw him a quick smile and a ‘Hey.’ Then he turned to Iruka. “Iruka, is my brother jerking off?”

“I think so,” the brunette said.

Sasuke didn’t even knock on Itachi’s door, he just went in.

Kakashi raised his eyebrows and looked at Iruka.

“Oh, that’s Sasuke’s way of asking if his brother is busy. They’re an odd pair.”

Naruto chuckled. “You can say that again.”

\-----

“You utter bastard,” Sasuke said once the door shut behind him.

“Good morning, Otouto,” Itachi said behind his desk, still working.

“You stole Kakashi from me.”

“That’s right. I gave Sakura a pair of your boxers and she herded him over to me.”

“Which ones?”

Itachi scoffed at Sasuke’s sudden shift in priorities. “The Batman ones.”

“You didn’t.”

“At least I didn’t give her the Darth Vader ones you used the bleach pen on to say ‘I like it in the Dark Side’ on the ass.”

“I only did that because you gave me such childish underwear for Christmas.”

“Then why do you where them, Otouto? Anyway, they were clean, but obviously worn, so she was happy.”

“You are an evil bastard.”

“I thought we established that a long time ago.”

“You know, I could use another body guard.”

“You have Sai, Genma, Ebisu, Izumo, Kotetzu, and that little demon shit Gaara. All I have is Raido, Anko, Tsume, and the asthmatic.”

“Hayate,” Sasuke supplied the asthmatic swordsman’s name. “But you’re not using him as a bodyguard. Not fair, Itachi. Anyway, you’re ex-military, I’m just a martial arts brat.”

“I haven’t touched him. You get your first shot.”

Sasuke was suddenly in a much better mood. “Oh. When does he get off?”

“Knowing you, about ten minutes after you do.”

“Bastard.”

“Brat. Five.”

“Same as Umino and dobe?”

“Yes.”

“Keep him late then.”

“And why would I help you?”

“’Cause you might end up with one serious case of blue balls.”

“I can fuck whoever I want, brat. But I’ll keep him over.”

“Thanks, Aniki.” Sasuke came up to him and kissed him on the lips. And stayed there.

Itachi pulled away. “Save that for Kakashi-kun.”

“He doesn’t seem like the type to put out on a first date.”

“But you are. Just don’t overdo it and don’t slut it up.”

“I won’t scare away your handsome secretary.”

“You better not or I’ll just have to ask Sakura over for drinks.”

“You wouldn’t,” Sasuke threatened. “If you ever let that women in our home I’ll kill you.”

“Then you’d be stuck raising any future Uchiha brats all by yourself. Have fun.”

\-----

Sasuke came out again rushing; he really did need to get back to work.

“Hey, teme,” Naruto called to him.

“Not now, dobe.”

“He has time to fuck around with his brother, but not his best friend?”

Kakashi raised another eyebrow, but not at the ‘fuck around,’ but that Naruto and Sasuke were ‘best friends.’ He couldn’t image the two being friends.

\-----

Itachi was a man of his word. Just as Iruka and Naruto were packing up—early—Itachi came out and asked Kakashi if he could stay a few minutes late. Kakashi of course—especially with no life—said yes. He followed Itachi back into his office. Itachi sat down and Kakashi stood beside Itachi’s imposing looking black desk.

“I wanted to warn you as soon as possible about certain people who will come calling.”

Itachi surprised him by pulling out very official looking dossiers of several men and women and gave them to him.

“If any of these people show up and will not take no for an answer, you can alert security or you can kick their asses yourself; your choice. It’s one reason I wanted someone of your  . . . qualifications.”

“Understood.”

“Memorize these names and faces. I cannot be in the same room with them. Take a quick look at them now and you can study them whenever you have time, but these can’t leave the building. They’ll be fine in your desk.”

Itachi then hefted a second pile. “These people are a little different. I will take their calls, but meeting with them is a different matter. I do have . . . business with them; nothing nefarious, but I can’t be seen with them. If they absolutely need to see me, you and I will work on a meeting, but if they just show up, throw them out.”

“Understood.”

Itachi grabbed his coat and briefcase then walked Kakashi out of his office. “Just check the names, make sure you haven’t been contact by any of them so far. Don’t stay long, five, ten minutes; I don’t want to keep you over.”

“I’ll only take a few minutes.”

“Good.”

Kakashi sat down with the files and Itachi went down the hall to his brother’s office. He knocked and said, “I’m leaving, Otouto.”

Kakashi heard a muffled, “’K.”

Itachi came back down the hall to the elevators between the two offices. “Goodnight, Kakashi,” Itachi said as the elevator arrived.

“Goodnight, sir.”

Itachi left, smirking once the doors shut. He _knew_ Kakashi would have a good night.

It was silent as Kakashi shifted through the files. Many of them looked like men no one would want to fuck with, especially Hidan, Kakazu, and Orochimaru. The last one looked like a pedophile. Or a bad Michael Jackson impersonator. Or both.

He was just finishing and testing the lock on his drawers when Sasuke came out of his office, already wrapped in his expensive wool coat. He walked to the elevators. Kakashi was taking a last look at the names before he locked them up. Sasuke abandoned the elevator and came over to sit on the corner of Kakashi’s desk.

“Hey, haven’t had the chance to speak with you yet.”

Kakashi wasn’t startled, but when he looked up, he couldn’t believe how sexy that wool coat was on Sasuke. How could something so concealing look so sexy?

“Thank you for the foot in the door.”

“Not a problem. Better than the restaurant?”

“Much.”

“Any problem with the pink-haired-one?”

“Ha, no. But she seems rather . . .”

“Obsessed, scary, psychotic . . .”

“Exactly.”

“Old school friend. She, Naruto, and I went to school together. She’s good at her job and I don’t have the heart to fire her. She stays away though. Or rather, I keep her away.” They chuckled together. “Any plans this evening?”

“None.”

“Let me buy you a drink. Or a meal. Or both.”

“Sure.”

“I’ll drive and pay, I’m filthy rich.”

“I won’t argue then.”

They got into the elevator.

“Do you drive here?” Sasuke asked on their way down to the parking structure under the building.

“No, I don’t own a car.”

“Good, then we don’t have to worry about leaving yours. Is my brother working you hard?”

“Not at all. Seems a simple job. But I have a feeling it will get interesting.”

“Yeah. My brother is a . . . popular man. There are some unsavory people who want in. I don’t rank high enough on the totem pole for the riff raff to come after me; my brother makes sure of that.”

The doors opened to show two of Sasuke’s bodyguards, Sai and Genma. _Then why do you need so many body guards,_ Kakashi wondered.

“He’s rather protective,” Sasuke continued as if reading Kakashi’s mind.

Sasuke led him past the black limo where Kotetzu waited to open the door and chose instead a black Cadillac, getting into the driver’s seat himself. Kakashi smirked and got into the passenger seat.

“What about your bodyguards?” Kakashi asked as he buckled in.

“They’ll follow at a distance. Japanese or Italian?”

“I love both.”

“I’m in the mood for Italian.”

\-----

They ended the night at a pub down the street from the restaurant. Kakashi barely noticed the bodguards standing around. The one that looked the most like Sasuke, Sai, was blending in way too much; he was currently getting drunk off by himself. Izumo just shook his head at the younger man.

Sasuke and Kakashi sat at a high table sipping whisky. Sasuke kept getting closer to Kakashi, but they didn’t quite touch.

“May I ask,” Sasuke began, “why do you wear the eye patch? Why not a glass eye?”

“Glass eyes look like you have a lazy eye, makes you look idiotic. I do have one, I just rearly wear it. I like the patch. With the scar, it’s just as obvious I’m missing it.”

“Does give you a more fascinating air,” Sasuke said, inching a little closer.

“So, other than the obvious, why’d it never work out between you and the pink one?” Kakashi asked.

“Sooo not my type. I’d rather fuck Naruto. Dumbass blond. Anyway, it’s been a fine love triangle: she’s in love with me, Naruto’s in love with her, and I’m disinterest in them both. Neither of them has realized it’s impossible.”

“Why impossible?”

“Sakura thinks he’s an annoying moron and I don’t swing her way.” There, he said it, he’s gay. What would Kakashi’s reaction to that be?

“Neither do I. She’s a good example why.”

“Exactly! Not to say guys can’t get obsessive, annoying, and go psycho-bitch on you, but I prefer a levelheaded man.”

Kakashi raised his glass. “To levelheaded relationships.”

They touched glasses and drained them.

“Hey, I’m plastered,” Sasuke said. “My bodyguards can drive us. Where you live anyway?”

“On the eastside.”

“Descent area. I live nearby, want to come over?”

Sasuke was half off his stool to be close to Kakashi. He was leaning in a little, his intention obvious.

Kakashi was thanking his lucky stars. Losing an eye, getting kicked out of the service, working at that damn diner, all of it was worth the chance to sleep with this young Adonis—though he’d prefer the elder brother. It was even worth being fired in the morning. Fucking the boss’s precious little brother had to be somewhere in the company bylaws as terms for dismissal, if not murder. And he was just drunk enough to not care about the consequences.

“I’d love to.” His voice was almost a low growl and his one eye was hooded with alcohol laced lust.

“Good.” Sasuke practically jumped off the stood and signaled to his bodyguards. Izumo grabbed Sai and pulled him outside and into the back of the caddy. He drove the smaller car while Sasuke and Kakashi got into the limo driven by Kotetzu.

Sasuke was not of a mind to wait. Kakashi made it clear he knew what Sasuke wanted and was willing so he turned on Kakashi as soon as the doors to the limo shut. He crawled onto Kakashi’s lap and kissed him.

Sasuke shrugged off his coat and pulled at the tie Kakashi still wore. Kakashi pulled at Sasuke’s shirt, tugging it out from where it was tucked in his pants. He slid his hands up underneath the white button-down shirt and the wife beater under that feeling firm muscles and smooth skin.

Even drunk, Sasuke’s deft fingers worked on Kakashi’s shirt. He stuffed the tie into Kakashi’s jacket pocket so that his clothes wouldn’t be strewn over half the limo and Sasuke’s bedroom. Kakashi wore an undershirt as well and Sasuke hiked it up to feel the ex-soldier’s toned body. He wanted him so bad.

That was as far as they got when the limo stopped at the Uchiha estate. Sasuke pulled away when they stopped moving and was out of the car like a shot when Kotetzu opened the door; Kakashi right behind him.

Kakashi looked up at the house. More like mansion. Four stories and larger than the nicest hotels in the city. From the look of the house, the family was wealthier than God. Sasuke pulled him along to the door which opened as if activated by their approach. They went up the grand staircase then half the way down a corridor.

It was an elegant room with two windows. Kakashi barely got a chance to see anything in the room that said anything about the occupant before Sasuke was pressing up against him again and kissing him.

Sasuke had stripped his undershirt and was now bare-chested. He made short work of Kakashi’s belt and fly. Kakashi was too busy feeling that smooth, perfect skin on Sasuke’s sides and back to work on Sasuke’s clothes so Sasuke took care of that himself.

Finally, completely naked, Sasuke backed his way to his bed and let Kakashi lay him down as Kakashi found that spot on Sasuke’s neck that made him mew. Kakashi rocked his body against Sasuke’s, rubbing their erections together.

“Oh, god, fuck me,” Sasuke gasped.

Kakashi gave him a brief kiss on the lips. “You got any lube?”

Sasuke nearly head butted him to sit up and grab the tube from the nightstand. If Kakashi was just a little bit more sober, he’d wonder if this was a regular thing for Sasuke, bringing guys back to fuck him, but right now Kakashi really couldn’t care less. Sasuke gave him the lube and Kakashi got to work.

The older man slid down Sasuke’s prone body, feeling the smooth skin and hard muscle. Sasuke watched him move down his body until Kakashi took him into his mouth. Sasuke’s head went back and Kakashi sucked him for all he was worth as he opened the lube and coated his fingers.

Sasuke was no virgin; he opened for Kakashi’s questing fingers, accepting them easily. Once again, if more capable of clear thought . . .

Kakashi thought he should stop and get to the business of fucking the little raven, but Sasuke’s cock felt so good in his mouth and the taste of his precum was tantalizing. Sasuke was too lost in pleasure to say anything. Kakashi deepthroated him, hummed his own pleasure around Sasuke’s cock, continued to massage Sasuke’s anal ring with his coated fingers and stroking his heavy balls with his clean hand while bracing himself on his elbows and the cock down his throat.

“Ka . . . ka . . . shi,” Sasuke sighed as his stomach and balls tightened. Kakashi pulled his head back so only Sasuke’s head was in his mouth and sucked even harder. Sasuke cried out as he cam in his mouth. Fuck he tasted good. Kakashi continued to suck and used his clean hand to milk Sasuke of every drop. Sasuke was still partially hard when his cock slipped from Kakashi’s lips.

“God, fuck me,” Sasuke begged. “I need to feel you inside me.”

Kakashi thanked his lucky stars that he hooked up with someone like this. He sat back, grabbed Sasuke’s hips and pressed in. Sasuke may have been easy to prep, but that didn’t mean he was loose. His body was tight and hot. It’d been months since Kakashi’d had sex, male or female, and it was mindblowingly better than jacking off. Sasuke’s cock seemed to jump and come to back to full hardness as soon as Kakashi struck his prostate.

Sasuke groaned, “Oh, fuck. God you feel so good. So deep.” Sasuke tightened up around him in pluses that put Kakashi in danger of cumming too quickly. He started moving. “So good,” Sasuke panted. “Fuck me slow and deep, baby.” He gave a long deep groan.

Kakashi did as he was told, sliding his cock slowly in and out of Sasuke’s heavenly ass. “You feel unbelievable, baby.” He pulled all the way out, felt that gaping hole with his thumb, wanting to feel how open the other was, then slid back inside. Sasuke groaned. His face was an odd mixture of relaxed pleasure and intensity. Kakashi leaned over him and kissed him. Sasuke wrapped his arms around his new lover and Kakashi rocked against him.

The kiss was as heavenly as the younger man’s ass. Sasuke was submissive and inviting. He licked at Kakashi’s tongue, enticing it deeper into his mouth, caressing it demurely. They both tasted like alcohol, but Kakashi got a hint of Sasuke’s own spicy taste. He could lose himself in this mouth, this body.

Sasuke started rocking against Kakashi’s rhythm, trying to get him faster and deeper. Kakashi got the message and started really fucking him. Sasuke tore his lips away, needing air as it was being fucked out of his body.

“God, harder.”

Kakashi fucked him as hard as he could. Luckily, Itachi was right, Sasuke had a little trouble with patience and holding back, he was close to cumming which was fine by Kakashi who couldn’t hold out much longer. Sasuke cam hard around him and milked him. Kakashi cam deeper inside Sasuke than anyone else had. Sasuke cried out then moaned, feeling just how deep Kakashi had cum inside him.

Kakashi pulled out from his body and kissed his lips. Sasuke sucked at his lips, noisily kissing him.

“You can fuck me again if you need to get off again,” Sasuke said between kisses.

“I think that was a double load.” Kakashi really was spent. “You’re just so sexy, baby.”

Sasuke hummed contentedly, turned a little and pushed Kakashi down next to him. Kakashi put his arms around the youngest Uchiha and pulled him against his chest. Sasuke snuggled up.

“That was fucking amazing,” Sasuke sighed.

“I can’t argue.”

“You go both ways?” Sasuke asked. “Or are you a virgin?”

“Both ways, but it’s been more than a year.”

“Hmmm. I’m too impatient. Leave that to ‘Tachi.”

“Huh?”

“Itachi likes to go slow, he likes preparing you, fingering you practically until you cum, making sure you feel absolutely no pain at all even if you’re a virgin. He takes his time; lasts all goddamn night.”

“How do you know?”

Sasuke chuckled. “Thinking I know from personal experience?” Sasuke snuggled in even deeper to be comfortable while talking. Sex always did make him a bit too talkative. “I’ve seen it. Our parents died when I was eight and Itachi was thirteen. Our grandfather raised us for a while, but then he died too. Itachi was always the more mature one and dealt with it better. I got into sex pretty young, fourteen. After Itachi joined the military, I got a little wild. I rented out this studio apartment downtown just for parties. Crazy, hedonistic fuckfests. And I wasn’t picky, but that’s how I found out I was gay; I enjoyed having sex with the guys more and therefore the number of women invited fell off.

“Anyway, after Itachi was shot, they flew him to Germany to get him into a real hospital after they stabilized him in Iraq. They told him he could stay in the military as either a desk jockey or as a regular grunt, but he couldn’t stay in the Special Forces anymore. He said he’d rather quit and they gave him an honorable discharge. I traveled to Germany as soon as I heard. I wasn’t that scared when I got the call ‘cause they always come tell you in person that your family member is dead in the movies, so . . .

“Itachi was really depressed when I brought him home, so I let him in on my questionable lifestyle. It didn’t make him happy, but it was something he could get lost in. He eventually cheered up and took over the company. But yeah, I’ve seen my brother have sex a few times.

“But you were thinking of something more . . . intimate.” Sasuke was suddenly flirting again. He raised his head, chin on Kakashi’s chest, looking at him. “Does it turn you on to think about two good looking brothers fucking each other? Itachi making love to me while moaning out ‘harder, Aniki?’ And me fucking my older brother until he’s a mewing mess under me?”

“I’m not ashamed to say I think that’s hot as hell.”

“You wouldn’t be revolted by disgusting, incestuous sex?”

“Hmmm, not when it’s you two. You are the hottest guys I’ve ever seen.”

“But you wouldn’t just want to watch, would you? You like to right in the middle of it, wouldn’t you? Cumming down my throat as my brother slowly fucks me? My brother sucking you off as I fuck you? Or any such combination?”

“I would.”

“Then if I told you my brother and I were lovers, you wouldn’t be disgusted?”

“No actually. As you said, I’d want to join in. I’ve seen far weirder things in my life.”

“Then that makes it all easier. When my brother didn’t seem to be getting over his depression even after my little sex parties, I came on to him, thinking I knew how to make him happy. We’ve been lovers ever since.

“Itachi wants you too, you know. I wanted you as one of my bodyguards, but Itachi bribed Sakura—with a pair of my boxers no less—to get you on his staff. We were practically fighting over who would try to seduce you first. He’ll be delighted to know you’re fine with our relationship.”

“How’d I get so lucky?” Kakashi pulled Sasuke closer and started kissing his neck.

“We both thought you were hot as hell when we saw you. I’ll let ‘Tachi know you’re interested. Should wait a day or two, you’ll need it. He’ll stretch it out for hours until you’re bone dry and still keep going.” He was turning himself on, not to mention the object of his and his brother’s desire. “He’ll make you cum without touching your cock, just with the way he touches you and how gorgeous he looks while doing it.” Sasuke started rubbing himself on Kakashi’s body.

“He can finger a virgin to take a fist without pain. You’ll cum before you ever feel his cock. And he can suck water from a stone. And he fucks either torturously slow or like a fucking madman. Sometimes, he’ll do both, fucking your brains out then switching to the slowest, most intimate fuck of your life. He has perfect control. He’ll send you over the edge twenty times and never cum. He’ll ride you like an expect, cum and slowly eat it. God, it’s the most sexual experience you’ll ever have. He’ll drive you insane with pleasure.”

Kakashi had pulled Sasuke’s body in position to suck on his nipples as he talked about his sex-god brother. Neither could take it anymore and Kakashi got behind Sasuke and shoved his cock back into that wonderful body. Sasuke just moaned and pressed back. Kakashi covered his body with his own and used one hand on Sasuke’s nipples, the other on his cock. His pace wasn’t slow, but it wasn’t a quick, hard fuck either. He pulled Sasuke up off his hands and pulled him down on him. He hit Sasuke’s prostate hard. Sasuke nearly screamed. Kakashi knew it wasn’t from pain and he hit it again and again. Sasuke cam for the third time.

Kakashi was beginning to wonder if Itachi wasn’t really that good, that his brother was just easy to bring off. He would soon find out.

Kakashi didn’t stop his relentless fuck of Sasuke’s prostate and Sasuke didn’t do anything to stop him. Kakashi took his hand from Sasuke’s cock and kept it on his stomach to control the younger man’s body. But Sasuke was getting hard again despite the painful sensitivity.

“Cum with me, Sasuke,” Kakashi whispered into his ear. He was stroking the Uchiha again.

“Bite my neck, mark me,” Sasuke begged. Kakashi considered for a moment then bit him hard. Sasuke cam, tightening up, milking Kakashi.

Kakashi let Sasuke go and he collapsed onto the cum covered blanket.

“Fuck,” Sasuke gasped. “You and my brother will be the death of me.”

Kakashi lay down partially on him. He kissed the raven hair. “I could die happy now.”

“But then you’d miss all the fun.” And then Sasuke was out.

On the other side of the wall, in a shared bathroom, Itachi was leaning back listening to it all. The room Sasuke brought Kakashi to wasn’t his actual bedroom, but the room the brothers used exclusively for sex. His brother had a big mouth when freshly fucked, but this time that was a good thing.

Itachi licked his hand clean of his own cum and went to bed, hoping he’d be able to sleep without jacking off a few more times. Too bad Sasuke was too worn out or he’d steal him away for an hour.


	3. An Eventful End of the Week

Sasuke ‘snuck’ into Itachi’s room to steal Kakashi fresh clothes in the morning while the older man took a shower. Itachi was not quite as bearish as his little brother in the morning, but he was glaring at Sasuke when he came in.  
  
“I didn’t wake you, so don’t look at me like that,” Sasuke said and opened Itachi’s closet. “Kakashi’s only a bit taller than you; your stuff might fit him.”  
  
Itachi got up and pulled him away. “I know what of mine would likely fit him.” He growled and shut his closet. “Just take him downtown and buy him a few dozen suits. I want another few minutes before I go in.”  
  
“We’ve got to go in too.”  
  
“Take the day off, just get the fuck out of my room. I hardly slept because I was jacking off to you two.”  
  
“Well, he fucked me so well I slept straight through the night.”  
  
“Get out,” Itachi growled. Sasuke smiled and left.  
  
Kakashi was drying himself when Sasuke returned. “Itachi’s being a grump, but he gave us the day off to just go buy new clothes rather than let me riffle through his closet. Seems he overheard us last night and had to jack off a few times. He’s exhausted.”  
  
“He’s not angry about it, is he?”  
  
“Naw.” Sasuke was dressed in his pants and shirt, but only now decided to button his shirt and finish dressing. “Don’t take this the wrong way,” he said as he put on his clothes and Kakashi tied the towel around his waist and gathered his clothes, “but I know how much Itachi’s pension is; you have more than one suit?”  
  
“No, only needed one for job interviews.”  
  
“Then let me buy you a few nice ones. God owes us money.”  
  
“I won’t say no to free stuff.”  
  
“I’m glad you feel that way. Anytime I try to do anything for people, they think it’s just me throwing my money around. Let us spoil you a little; it makes me feel good.”  
  
“Alright.” He couldn’t say no to this sexy little rich kid. Especially when Sasuke brightened. He really looked happy and that seemed to be a rare expression for that face.  
  
Sasuke pulled him into a kiss.   
  
Kakashi might have felt a little like a great lay who Sasuke wanted to pay by buying him these suits, but Sasuke would put his arms around him while they talked to the tailor and when he was trying the suits on, assessing Kakashi’s reflection with his cheek pressed into Kakashi’s arm or side. He felt like he was with a new, possessive boyfriend. And he loved it. Who wouldn’t love the attention?  
  
Sasuke spent money like it was dirt and then took Kakashi to lunch; the bodyguards never too far away. Kakashi doubted Itachi would behave this way, but he was looking forward to seeing more of the brother’s differences.  
  
But Kakashi still hadn’t seen Itachi yet and he wondered how he was taking the fact his new assistant and his little brother had spent the night together. He liked Sasuke, thought he was the most heavenly fuck ever, but he really wanted Itachi. And if Sasuke was right about Itachi’s prowess in the bedroom . . . Kakashi sprung a boner just thinking about it.  
  
Sasuke and his bodyguards drove him home after lunch.  
  
“I can have someone drive you to work if you want,” Sasuke said as he accompanied his new lover up to his apartment, helping carrying his new clothes which included shoes.  
  
“No, that’s fine; I’ll continue to take the bus. Your company actually pays for the bus pass.”  
  
Sasuke didn’t press the issue understanding that Kakashi didn’t want to feel like Sasuke was his sugar daddy or something.   
  
Kakashi opened the door and stood aside for Sasuke to enter. It was a plain, but nice place; even Sasuke had to admit he would be content here. The living room was long and was forked at the end by a counter which divided the kitchen from the ‘dining room,’ which was just really a continuation of the living room with a table and one chair. Just beyond the table was a glass sliding door which opened up to a small balcony. The door to the bedroom was across from the beginning of the counter helping define the ‘rooms.’   
  
The furniture was cheap and looked well used despite the fact Kakashi had just recently entered civilian life and left the barracks. Goodwill or some other thrift store no doubt. The sofa was against the right wall before the bedroom door and there was a modest size TV across from it, a small bookshelf near the TV and a small table with a Japanese Peace Lily on it. Sasuke wanted to offer new furniture, but was certain that would be crossing the line, be a little insulting.   
  
Kakashi led him into the bedroom where Sasuke put the two boxes of new dress shoes on the bed—a twin. The whole place had a solitary air that Sasuke couldn’t quite define; it just looked like the apartment of a single man. The bed was centered against the wall opposite the wall with the door and flanked on either side with nightstands. Both had lamps, one had a small stack of books and the other had two framed pictures. One was of Kakashi with two men and a woman all in uniform, the other was an older picture, a man who was no doubt Kakashi’s father. The dresser was opposite the bed, centered between the door and the wall, putting it a bit off center from the bed. On top of that were several other pictures, most of them from Kakashi’s time in the military, but there was also one of someone Sasuke guessed was Kakashi’s mother.   
  
Kakashi was hanging his new clothes in the closet next to the door to the bathroom and didn’t see Sasuke’s survey of the room. He turned and saw only saw Sasuke looking at the picture of his mother.  
  
“I’m an orphan too,” Kakashi said. Sasuke turned to look at Kakashi, feeling a little guilty for snooping. “My mother died when I was four, my father when I six.”  
  
“At least I was eight. I’m sorry.”  
  
“Thank you. My sympathies for you as well; I didn’t say that last night. My father having been in the military and my insistence on joining as soon as I could, they used my father’s money, the little he left and the little I got as his orphan, to pay for military school. I haven’t been on my own until my discharge; alone, but not master of my own destiny. Honesty, I don’t like it, but it doesn’t really feel all that different.”  
  
Sasuke put his arms around him. “You want to be taken care of? My brother and I will do that if you want. He’s protective and we’re both possessive.”  
  
“I like the sound of that. Is your brother really okay with what we did last night?”  
  
“Honestly, this is the first time we’ve shared someone we wanted to keep. It’s been a game with us in the past where we’ll see who can seduce a guy first, then the other will seduce him away, then we scare him away. We don’t want to scare you away. If he’s pissed or jealous, I’ll take the blame. Don’t worry about it. Worrying will get you nothing. Even if Itachi fires you, I’ll take you on.” Sasuke let him go and kissed Kakashi on the lips. “See you tomorrow.”  
  
Kakashi walked Sasuke to the door where Sasuke gave him another brief kiss. Kakashi shut the door. Sasuke was right, there was no use worrying about Itachi’s reaction: he was either fucked or going to be fucked. And if Sasuke had his back then he would survive this.   
  
\-----  
  
Sasuke was hanging out in the living room when Itachi came home and leaned over the back to talk to Itachi through the open doorway to the entrance hall. “Thanks, Aniki, for letting us have the day off.”  
  
Itachi spoke as he took his coat off and deposited his laptop case on the floor. “I took care of most of the important issues that came to you; Kiba took care of the trivial. But you have a meeting with Sakura in the morning.”  
  
Sasuke narrowed his eyes. “So Kakashi’s fears are correct: you are pissed about last night.”  
  
Itachi chuckled as he came around entered the living room. “No. There’s an issue with some employees beneath you and you have to meet with HR, namely, Sakura. It has nothing to do with you being fucked senseless by the man of my dreams.”  
  
Sasuke’s eyebrows shot up. “You serious?”  
  
Itachi smiled softly. “Not sure yet.”  
  
“He’s been good to me, but I think he thinks more about you. He was kind of scared you’d fire him. Or kill him. I told him you’d be fine with it and that you’d have sex with him in a day or so.”  
  
Itachi sat down on the sofa next to his baby brother. “What do you think of him?” Itachi asked. “You’ve had sex with him and spent some time with him.”  
  
“I like him. He’s great in bed. I went to his apartment to help carry the new suits. He’s an orphan too. Orphaned at six. I just want to take care of him really. He’s strong and independent, strikes me as kind of a loner, but he was raised in a military school then went into the military. I want to dote on him.”  
  
“After hearing that, so do I. Did he say how he was orphaned?”  
  
“His mother died first, then his father. His father was in the military, so maybe he died in combat. He didn’t say anything else about it.”  
  
Itachi reached out and threaded his fingers in Sasuke’s hair then pulled him to him, stroking his hair in place of Kakashi’s. “No wonder his hair is white.”  
  
“From the picture of his father, I think it’s naturally like that. The carpet does match the drapes.”  
  
Itachi smiled. “We make quite a threesome with our black hair and his white.”  
  
“I was thinking we’d make a good threesome because of the sex.”  
  
Itachi ruffled his hair. “My darling, nympho, little brother.” He kissed his hair. “You’re not going to be horny tonight, are you?”  
  
“No, I don’t think so. Kakashi pretty much fucked it all out of me for the next day. Why?”  
  
“I don’t feel like sleeping alone, but I don’t want to have sex. Just keep me company for the rest of the night.”  
  
Sasuke turned his head up, trying to look at Itachi’s face. “Hai. Is something wrong, Aniki?”  
  
“I just felt lonely today.” Truth was he was lonely without his brother and Kakashi. And he was jealous. Sasuke looked happy this morning. Happy, awake, and mischievous. Sasuke was always a demon in the mornings. Some part of Itachi was afraid he was losing his little brother; not as a lover, but he was jealous. He also felt like he might have messed up by not being more forthright with Sasuke and Kakashi to begin with; he didn’t want to lose his chance with Kakashi. At least he could hold Sasuke like this for now.  
  
\-----  
  
Kakashi sighed for the tenth time this morning just before he got off the elevator. Being so far up, the elevator was empty by this point, so he could sigh in privacy. He had to face Itachi this morning. And he was wearing one of the new suits Itachi’s money had bought. Fuck.   
  
Iruka was sitting at his desk, but Naruto wasn’t. He still had six minutes.  
  
“Is Itachi in yet?” Kakashi asked as he sat down.  
  
“Nope. I heard Sasuke dragged you out yesterday because he’s taken a liking to ya.”  
  
“Where did you hear that?” Kakashi was able to hide his discomfort.  
  
“Itachi. He said Sasuke insisted taking you out.”  
  
“He got me the foot in the door here.”  
  
“You know him long?”  
  
“No. We met at the gym and he offered me a better job than what I had.”  
  
“Sasuke’s a good kid. But I would be careful about getting too close to him, though I think Sasuke’s over his wild days.”  
  
“Wild days?”  
  
“It’s no secret he used to party a lot. He’s calmed down since he became VP. It might also have been Itachi’s influence since he calmed a few weeks after he came back from overseas.”  
  
“They seem very close.”  
  
“Being orphans, they are very close. I think that’s why Sasuke went wild, because his brother left. Just don’t let Sasuke drag you into any bad habits.”  
  
“I’ll try.”  
  
Naruto ran out of the elevator and sat down, trying to look calm and like he’d been there for several minutes.   
  
“Itachi’s not in yet,” Iruka said. Naruto relaxed.  
  
Kakashi’s dread came back. He checked for messages, then took out the appointment book and checked it. First thing in the morning he was to go over the day’s appointments with Itachi and cancel the ones Itachi didn’t feel like having today.   
  
Itachi finally slid out of the elevator, his little brother in tow. They split off to their respective offices.   
  
“Ten minutes, Kakashi,” Itachi said with his smooth voice. He didn’t sound angry, but then again Kakashi didn’t really know Itachi’s moods. Sasuke was scowling on his way to his own office. Did they fight?  
  
Kakashi studied the details of the meetings for five minutes, then just sat there staring at the appointment book or at the clock until time. He grabbed the book and went to the door to Itachi’s spacious office. He knocked and entered at the summons.   
  
Itachi was at his desk. He gestured for Kakashi to sit across from him. Kakashi sat down, went into professional mode, and began the briefing in much the same way he used to report to his commanding officer. Itachi canceled two meetings and told him to schedule another.   
  
Kakashi finished taking notes and hoped he’d be sent back outside, but Itachi smirked. “My brother has a big mouth. Does it bother you? Our relationship; not his talking after sex.”  
  
The little joke did put Kakashi at ease. “No, it doesn’t bother me.”  
  
Itachi’s eyes didn’t carry the smile that was on his lips; the thought that he was fucking his brother disturbed _him_ and he wasn’t sure how this outsider could condone it. His expression softened. “I’m hoping you’ll come home with us tomorrow night. We have a talented chef and I’m sure the after dinner entertainment will be to your liking.” Itachi’s eyes were hot and the soft, sensual smirk was making Kakashi’s pants tight.  
  
“Sounds great.”  
  
“Have lunch with me today, eleven.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“See you then.”  
  
Kakashi tried to leave without showing the tent in his pants.  
  
\-----  
  
Fucking rich people. Really. Yesterday it was lunch at the most expensive hotel in the country, today it was a celebrity chef’s best restaurant. The fucking appetizer cost more than Kakashi usually spent on a day’s worth of meals. At least table manners were less strict in this day and age.   
  
“Please, tell me something about yourself,” Itachi said. “My brother has a big mouth, but he’s not usually one to gossip about someone he cares about,” Itachi lied. “All he would say is that he enjoyed your company and that you’re an orphan like us.”  
  
Kakashi nodded. “My father was a Navy Seal; my mother and I lived on base. She died when I was four. My father took care of me whenever he could, but left me with a comrade’s wife when he was away. He died two years later. I insisted on being sent to military school. They used my father’s pension to pay my way. I joined the Army Special Forces when I was eighteen.”  
  
“I’m very sorry.” Itachi noticed that Kakashi hadn’t said how his parents died. Curious. He was also struck by the fact he entered the Army rather than the Navy like his father. “Sasuke and I always had each other. I blame myself for his wider days. I knew even then that I was abandoning him, but he insisted I achieve my dream of joining the Special Forces. All’s well that ends well though I think. You must also forgive my brother’s possessiveness and his desire to spend money on you. He didn’t have a lot of friends and he’d buy people gifts to make them like him or to make sure he kept them, buying their friendship in a way, though he didn’t see it that way.”  
  
“It’s fine. In fact, it’s nice to be doted on. First time since I was orphaned. I can understand Sasuke’s feelings; I never had many friends either. Sometimes, when you’re lonely, you do whatever you can to ‘buy’ them.”  
  
Itachi nodded. “Being wealthy—and an orphan—is isolating. Is it any wonder the two of us ended up as we did? We’ve always only had each other. Even when our parents were alive, they were so busy that Sasuke would go days without seeing them for more than a few minutes a day. I took it upon myself to show him the affection our parents were too busy to show him. But they did adore both us; they were just busy. I understood it then—even more now. I’ve been too busy to make any friends, but I don’t really have to _make_ time for Sasuke. We both have doting natures. And we’re the only family we have since our grandfather died; we’re the last of the Uchiha. Have you no other family?”  
  
“None. I haven’t made any friends since leaving the service either.”  
  
“So, you’re alone in the world?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Like Sasuke and I.”  
  
Their conversation went to less depressing topics for the rest of their lunch. Then Kakashi started and looked at his watch.  
  
“You have a meeting in ten minutes.”  
  
“Damn. I wish being the head of the company gave me more time.” He raised a hand for the waiter. “About how much, I can’t wait for the check.” The waiter named an amount that made Kakashi’s eyes go wide. Itachi pulled out well over that amount and handed it to the man. “Keep the change. Let’s go, Kakashi.”  
  
The two men Itachi was to meet with were waiting in the area between the brother’s offices.   
  
“Forgive me gentlemen, if not for my excellent new assistant, I would be late. If you’ll come this way.” Itachi ushered the two men into his office with a smirk at Kakashi.   
  
Kakashi sat and checked his messages. He liked the system Itachi had set up; Naruto’s had been too inefficient. He wrote the perspective new appoints in pencil, the confirmed ones in red pen, and the ones which Itachi agreed to in the morning he highlighted. Everything in red pen went into the computer which updated Itachi’s schedule on his phone and computer, the highlighted ones stayed. Itachi would be busy well into next week.  
  
\-----  
  
The next day—Friday—Sasuke saw Kakashi at his desk. Just the sight of him made him horny. He needed some relief. He leaned over Kiba’s shoulder. “Tired of licking your own balls, wolf boy?” he asked in a silken voice. “Log out your phone and tell Naruto we’re taking a meeting.”  
  
Kiba sprung from his desk the moment Sasuke stepped back. He logged out the phone and gave the message to Naruto as any important callers would be prompted to transfer to Naruto’s phone. Then he went into Sasuke’s office.   
  
Sasuke was unbuttoning his shirt; his jacket, tie, shoes, and pants were already off and carefully laid aside. Kiba did the same, neither of them wanting to look like they’d been fucking after they redressed. Sasuke slipped off his shirt and slid his boxers down then sat on his sofa, unabashedly naked and erect. Kiba was naked and on his knees within seconds of casting off his boxers.   
  
They’d been doing this ever since Sasuke caught Kiba jerking off four months ago. They’d been working late, Kiba staying at his desk, not allowed to leave until Sasuke was finished smoothing over some kind FUBAR situation, but he had nothing to do in between a few calls and file fetching Sasuke had him do. And it was almost all over the phone; he only saw Sasuke when he was dropping off files during those few hours.   
  
There was an internet block on porn—a very good one—and Kiba hadn’t figured out how to get around it. But there was no block on pictures of his sexy as hell boss. A Google Image Search and he had all the wanking material he needed. Sasuke’d done a photo shoot to go along with an article about him in GQ. His jacket hanging on a finger over his shoulder, his white button up shirt undone half way, giving a nice glimpse of his hairless chest . . . And those imperious, penetrating, black eyes.   
  
Kiba was half way to completion when Sasuke—who had opened his door unintentionally silently—put his arms around his neck.   
  
“Hmmm, like what you see?”  
  
Kiba froze, scared stiff—or rather, scared limp.   
  
“Hmmm, that was a good photo shoot, wasn’t it? Even my brother confessed to springing a tent. Want to see the real deal in person? I was intending to send you home, but maybe you’d like to rack up a bit more overtime?”  
  
Kiba was still petrified, but the tone of Sasuke’s voice was bringing his erection back; Sasuke didn’t sound angry at all. The two of them fucked half the night and Kiba kept his job.  
  
Now, Kiba was deepthroating Sasuke to completion. Sasuke cam against Kiba’s soft palate. The sounds Sasuke made had Kiba rock hard. Sasuke had left the lube on the table behind Kiba within reach. Kiba made sure Sasuke’s cock was clean before he pulled away to grab the lube and prepared his cock. Sasuke slid further down to give Kiba the access he needed. Kiba knew better than most that his boss was a sex addict and knew he didn’t need any preparation. He slid into the Uchiha’s body smoothly.  
  
Sasuke was rather limber, spreading his thighs very wide to easily accommodate Kiba. Kiba played his hands down Sasuke’s chest as he fucked him. God, he loved fucking his boss. Sasuke liked to keep eye contact with the person fucking him, it was a turn on though it was also unsettling. It also established who was in control here.  
  
Kiba slid his hands down to Sasuke’s upper thighs to hold his body closer as he fucked him deep. Sasuke cam again. He loved the fact Sasuke was so easy to bring off, it fed a man’s confidence even if he knew it wasn’t really his own skill doing it. He cam deep inside Sasuke. Kiba’s deflated manhood slipped from his body. He sat back on the floor to regain his breath.  
  
“Does it excite you that I’ll be going through the rest of the day, dealing with people for the rest of the day, with your cum in my ass?”  
  
Kiba swallowed. “Now that you mention it.” He noticed Sasuke was getting hard again. “I really can’t go another round, I jacked off in shower this morning and last night.”  
  
“Thinking of me?”  
  
“Yeah, I was.”  
  
“You better clean up and get back to work then. Use my bathroom.”  
  
“Thank you.” Kiba got up, gathered his clothes, and used Sasuke’s private bathroom.  
  
Sasuke sighed. He’d gone two full days without sex and knowing that Kakashi and Itachi would be fucking like rabbits tonight was doing nothing to smother his libido. Kiba came out fully clothed. He was nearly to the door when Sasuke said, “Call Gaara in.”  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
“And maybe I should order you not to jack off.” Kiba looked scared, but excited by the prospect of a kinkier relationship with his sex-god boss. “Get back out there.”  
  
Sasuke waited, slowly giving himself a handjob and lightly scratching a nipple. Gaara wasted no time coming to his charge. He came in alone and shut the door. “I brought Sai.”  
  
Sasuke smiled and nodded. Gaara opened the door and gestured for the other pale brunette to come in as well. Of the three of them, Sasuke was the one with the greatest emotional range and the greatest ability to emote. There was a lusting in Gaara’s sociopathic eyes, but Sai had no emotion at all seeing his lovely boss and charge sitting there on the leather sofa naked and ready for him.   
  
Sai and Gaara got started on their own clothes. Sai knew his place in this game between Sasuke and Gaara. Sasuke got on his knees on the sofa and Sai joined him. They made out while stroking each other’s cocks as a show for Gaara. He felt they looked very much alike and was aroused by the show. If he only knew the truth about Sasuke and his actual brother; Itachi didn’t like the crazy-eyed redhead though.   
  
“Stand up,” Gaara instructed. They both obeyed. “Sai, put on a condom then get behind him and fuck him.”  
  
Sai did so, pressing his latex-covered cock into Sasuke’s well lubed and well used hole. He held onto Sasuke as he fucked up into his body. Sasuke loved it. He loved being on display and having little control over what was happening. Being fucked by Sai was nothing more than foreplay to Gaara. Sasuke locked eyes with Gaara’s wide green ones. Sasuke came as Sai bombarded his prostate.   
  
“Stop, Sai,” Gaara said. “Get on your knees, Sasuke. Sai, finish on his face.”  
  
Sai rolled the condom off his cock and dropped it in Sasuke’s trash bin, then returned to jerk off on Sasuke’s face. Sasuke opened his lips and caught one shot in his mouth, the rest landed on his nose and cheek.  
  
“Get out of here, Sai,” Gaara said.   
  
Sai dressed, nodded in thanks to Sasuke, and left. Gaara came over and pulled Sasuke’s mouth over his cock. Sasuke sucked with all his skill, which was not inconsiderable. He looked up into those insane-looking eyes. Sasuke stopped, pulling his head from Gaara’s grasp.   
  
“I need you inside me; I can’t cum from sucking you off.”  
  
“You need to learn patience, Uchiha.” He pulled Sasuke onto him again. Sasuke let very few men take this kind of control of him: Gaara with his frightening eyes, his brother, the guy who introduced him to BDSM, and perhaps Kakashi if he was so inclined. Gaara cam in his mouth. Sasuke pulled away again, but this time it was to lick and suck at his balls.   
  
Then his phone rang. Sasuke ignored it. A minute later there was a knocking at his door. “Stop fucking around, Sasuke, or I’ll call maintenance to open this door.”  
  
“Hai, hai, Aniki. Ten more minutes, I promise.”  
  
“Five. Get back to work.”  
  
Sasuke smiled and did so, the work of getting Gaara hard enough to fuck him. Gaara hadn’t deflated too much and it was fast work to prepare him. Gaara moved Sasuke to his desk and entered him.  
  
“I guess we don’t have much time,” Gaara said. He plunged in fast and hard. Sasuke was a groaning mess flung across his desk.   
  
If the Uchiha brothers’ black eyes could be called devouring and disconcerting, Gaara’s were worse: bright green and large. The lack of eyebrows made him look downright insane as did the natural rings that made him look sleep-deprived. Sasuke was jelly under him. Sasuke cam loudly and still Gaara plowed him. Sasuke didn’t think he had another load in him, that he was finally used up, but Gaara got one last load from him as Gaara filled him.  
  
They went over time. Sasuke was boneless across his desk and Gaara was leaning over him to catch his breath when the door opened and a very unhappy looking Itachi stood there, alone since he had a key and really didn’t need maintenance to open the door.  
  
“I said get back to work, nymph.”  
  
“You know I can’t work with a hard on,” Sasuke argued. “I will now, we’re done.”  
  
“Foolish little brother,” Itachi mumbled as he left.  
  
Kiba leaned back to see in the door and saw Sasuke still laying over the desk. He gave Gaara a thumbs up the door eased shut.  
  
\-----  
  
Kakashi joined the brothers on their way down to the garage that afternoon. They left after Iruka, Naruto, and Kiba to keep the gossip to a minimum.   
  
Itachi didn’t feel like he had the right to touch Kakashi at all yet, while his brother had clearly claimed that right, putting his arms around Kakashi’s right arm as they rode down the elevator.   
  
“I’m glad you’re coming for dinner and all,” Sasuke said. “Choji’s a wonderful chef. He can make anything you want if you don’t like what he’s planned. I’m going to sleep early, right after dinner; I’ve had a long, exhausting day.”  
  
“Did you ever actually do any work?” Itachi asked. Sasuke glared at him; Kakashi didn’t need to know just how much of a slut he still was. Yet. That wasn’t something he was planning on hiding from Kakashi, but it was too soon.   
  
Kakashi just took it as brotherly banter. He’d been amused by the elder brother stalking across the office to his little brother’s office and barging in. From the way Kiba was smirking, he knew Sasuke was caught—literally—with his pants down. He could feel Sasuke turn to glare at his brother and knew that he was right. So it was brotherly banter with a thorn.  
  
They piled into one of the limos and were driven to the Uchiha estate, Kakashi and Itachi in the back, Sasuke facing them. It was Friday and all three were thinking that this could be one very long weekend. They were all nervous, even Sasuke who wasn’t even a consideration for the night’s main event.   
  
“Choji, our personal chef, went to school with Naruto, Sakura, Kiba and I, but he went straight to culinary school when he graduated. He worked for a bunch of restaurants and hotels, but he hated the pressure of a real kitchen. I invited him to become our personal chef and he jumped at the idea. He loves it. He cooks for the two of us, our body guards, the household staff, and sometimes the company.”   
  
Sasuke was babbling; an unexpected nervous habit. He really wanted Kakashi and Itachi to get on well, especially since Itachi hinted that he might actually really love Kakashi. Sasuke liked Kakashi a lot and wouldn’t even mind if he and his brother became exclusive; though he hoped they’d be a permanent threesome.  
  
Itachi wanted to lean against Kakashi’s arm, but he waited. Once dinner was over and they had time to themselves . . . He wondered how Sasuke had done it. He cursed himself for not asking. He longed to freely touch Kakashi like his brother did. Maybe he could grab a moment alone with his brother to ask.  
  
Sasuke continued blabbering on about this and that until they arrived at the mansion. Once inside, Choji informed them of his menu and they all approved. Kakashi was encouraged: he didn’t trust a thin chef and this man wasn’t thin by any stretch of the imagination, though he wasn’t completely gone to fat. They sat in the living room to wait for dinner. Itachi and Kakashi weren’t trying to make conversation, so Sasuke let his nervous habit have free reign.   
  
“Ino, Choji’s assistant, went to school with us too. As did Shikamaru, our . . . he really does a little of everything. Lazy ass, but a genius. You need a problem solved, you call Shika. I sort of arranged to hire most of my classmates with the economy being shit; I knew they’d have trouble finding jobs and I couldn’t just leave them hanging when I had a cushy job lined up and mostly in charge of a company. Luckily, they all have talents—well, some of them.”  
  
Sasuke’s chatting did let all their nervousness drain away. Choji and Ino served them. Eating calmed them all down, though it took Itachi some time to develop an appetite sitting at the table with a man he might be having wild sex with all night—possibly all weekend. He really adored Kakashi. Taller than him, that hooded gray eye, the wild, naturally white hair, that body . . . He even liked the mystery of the eye patch. He wanted to tear that eye patch off and all his clothes and pull him on top of him while he lay on his back on the table and order Kakashi to fuck him. He was pretty sure that ordering would quickly turn to begging. He’d heard that lanky men like Kakashi had the best cocks: long and a perfect thickness. He wanted Kakashi bad. But he also didn’t want to screw this up.  
  
He was aching for a real relationship. Itachi loved his brother, but he wanted something more normal and acceptable. He was haunted by the fact their relationship was unethical and illegal; he wanted to ease that burden. He would give up Sasuke for Kakashi and he was pretty sure Sasuke wouldn’t begrudge him that. He’d like to have them both, but he was willing to give up his illicit relationship with his brother. That was love indeed.  
  
When dinner ended the trio wondered back into the living room. Sasuke said goodnight. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” he advised as he went up stairs.  
  
“That doesn’t narrow down the list of possibilities,” Itachi said.  
  
Sasuke stuck out his tongue at him and disappeared upstairs.  
  
They were alone.   
  
Fuck! Itachi forgot to corner Sasuke and ask him how he got Kakashi into bed. Usually, they had dinner or drinks—never in Itachi’s home—then a few suggestions and they got into bed and they fucked. He’d never brought someone home for dinner before. In fact, the brothers often used Sasuke’s party apartment or went to the other guy’s place with a body guard standing outside his door, though they did sometimes bring guys here. Itachi looked at Kakashi. God, he wanted him.  
  
“Want a drink?”  
  
Itachi was trying to hide his anxiety, but Kakashi could see it plainly. Kakashi was charmed by how vulnerable Itachi was now; he apparently left his tougher business persona at the office. Sasuke had known what he wanted and went for it. Itachi was nervous. Honestly, Kakashi was nervous too. Sasuke’s confidence had made it easy for Kakashi to take him, but he was more drawn to Itachi and didn’t want to do anything to drive him even a millimeter away.   
  
“Whiskey.”  
  
Itachi brought back a whiskey and an amaretto for himself. They sat on the sofa. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck . . ._ Itachi was panicking. Why was this so hard? They should be fucking by now. _Wait, this is more than a fuck; you poured the alcohol, talk to him._  
  
“How long have you been back? I don’t think I’ve asked you.” At least the amaretto helped calm his nerves.   
  
“Seven months.”  
  
“Ten months.”  
  
“Forgive me, but you took over the top of the company rather quickly.”  
  
“I was being groomed for years before I left. When I got home, Sasuke was already in training and he helped me catch up. He had no interest in taking the top job. I’ve had experience adapting quickly to a leadership role. I was an officer for six days. I had command for six days. I learned a lot really fast, how to lead. Then I was shot. I think my experience was valuable to this job.”  
  
“What happened? Field promotion?”  
  
“My commander was blown into five—identifiable—pieces and his second was hit in throat with shrapnel. I was kid. A kid who was just field promoted to command of a squad in the middle of the Iraqi desert with IEDs and gun-toting terrorist surrounding us and some guys who just wanted foreign powers out of their backyards pointing twenty year old AKs we gave them when we supported Saddam. I’m surprised I lived through it.”  
  
“Which shot you: the terrorists or the farmer?”  
  
“Terrorist. I grabbed . . . someone—I don’t even know who—and got him out of the line of fire. I got up and the bullet practically graced the entire length of my rifle before it hit me in the chest. The collar of my body armor had sagged. Someone tri—eventually dragged me off.” Itachi took a drink.  
  
Kakashi’s eyes gleamed and smiled. “You didn’t let them drag you off. You stayed in command.”  
  
“I didn’t mean to mention that.” Itachi looked at the floor. “Makes me sound like a braggart.”  
  
“How many medals?”  
  
Itachi sighed. “Two. Heart and a star. Someone else told Sasuke what happened and Sasuke told most people. I don’t like . . .”  
  
“Sounding like a braggart.”  
  
“I’d trade those medals for another year out there. I’m more proud that I took out two guys after I was shot. Adrenaline and . . . fury. I was pissed off. Not with my rifle; with a bullet in the chest I couldn’t hold a rifle; I used my side arm. I was coughing up blood before the chopper even took off to come get me.”  
  
“Lose any of your men?”  
  
Itachi smiled. “Not a one. Just me. It’s hard to exercise my arms and chest and I lose my breath easily; I can’t run for long.”  
  
“Do you know whatever happened to your men?”  
  
“One died later, two’ve come home and got in touch with me, thanked me. I offered them work in their areas if they needed it; one accepted, the other found something on his own. The rest I assume are still over there.”  
  
Itachi knew better than to ask, he could tell all of Kakashi’s fellows were dead from the look in his eye. Kakashi was curious about his service, but obviously rather listen than tell his own story. Itachi was fine with that. Kakashi didn’t seem like he liked to talk about himself and his past. Itachi could see there was a lot of pain there. He could wait.  
  
Kakashi was so ready to bed this beautiful creature. He took off his eye patch sort of as fair trade for Itachi’s story and as a subtle sign that he wanted to take off more.   
  
Itachi hadn’t seen his naked eye before. The scar started about an inch over his eyebrow, went through his eyelid, and ended an inch and a half down his cheek. Itachi noticed the bump under the eyelid. As he was wondering about it, Kakashi opened his eye.   
  
“I thought . . .”  
  
“It’s glass. I like wearing the eye patch because it looks like I have a lazy eye without it and people tend to deduct about twenty IQ points when they see one. I use the eye to keep the muscles working. I never show it to anyone. Not even Sasuke; I kept my eye closed.”  
  
Somehow, despite the slightly heavy nature of their conversation, it put Itachi at ease and let his flirtatious side come out. He smirked. “I now feel obliged to show you my war wound.”  
  
Kakashi put down his whiskey, leaned toward Itachi, and put a hand to his cheek to guide them, and kissed him. Itachi relaxed and melted into the kiss, opening his lips for Kakashi to dive in. Kakashi threaded his fingers into Itachi’s long hair. Itachi pulled his legs under him and knelt there so he could be closer to him. Kakashi put his other hand on Itachi’s side to hold him there. He pulled the red tie from Itachi’s hair and combed it out with his fingers as he continued to kiss him.  
  
Itachi was overwhelmed. He was certain he loved Kakashi. When their lips parted, Itachi wanted to say it, but he felt that it would be a too much too soon. The last thing he wanted was to scare Kakashi off.  
  
Itachi put his arms around Kakashi’s shoulders and kissed him again, taking the lead and plundering his mouth. They were really getting into it when Itachi’s phone went off. Annoyed to no end, Itachi broke the kiss and answered his cell, falling back to sit. “What! . . . . . . . Call my brother . . . . Sasuke can handle it . . .” He stood in frustration. “If he can’t, I’ll deal with it in the morning . . . .” Itachi rolled his eyes as he listened a little longer then used that wonderful little feature on his phone to transfer the call directly to Sasuke’s cell. He tossed the phone onto the sofa and turned back to Kakashi. Kakashi stood up and pulled him back into a kiss, putting his arms tightly around Itachi’s lithe waist.   
  
Sasuke came down the stairs. “Go upstairs already,” Sasuke said seeing them. “I’m taking Gaara and Ebisu.” Sasuke was out the door within a moment, never hesitating even at seeing them kissing.  
  
“Perhaps Sasuke’s right.” Itachi turned and led Kakashi upstairs and to the same room Sasuke took him to. Itachi hesitated and continued to another room. “That’s the room we just use for sex,” Itachi explained without looking back at Kakashi. “Neither of us like bringing strangers to our bedrooms and that way we don’t have to decide whose room to use.” Itachi blushed as opened the door to his bedroom, still uncomfortable with someone else knowing about his incestuous relationship with his brother and uncomfortable just with the fact he has an incestuous relationship with his brother.  
  
“Then why not use that room?”  
  
“Because you’re not just some stranger here for a lay. I don’t think Sasuke thought of you like that, it’s just what we normally do. I don’t normally bring people home anyway.”  
  
Kakashi liked hearing that. He followed Itachi into his real bedroom. Unlike the other, there was personality in here. Pictures from the military—Itachi was rather sexy in those desert fatigues—pictures of Sasuke all through his life, a family picture with both brothers and their parents. There was a desk waiting for a laptop to be hooked up and a Baltimore Raven’s flag on the wall above it signed by the entire team (Kakashi wouldn’t be surprised if Itachi got VIP box seats all season). The bed was very much like the one in the ‘sex room,’ a four poster, but this one was smaller, but larger than Kakashi’s lonely twin.  
  
All in all, Kakashi liked this room; there was a classy sophistication as well as some more manly elements. And it breathed wealth. The black carpet was plush, the dark drapes heavy, the walls dark green with dark wood wainscoting, and a small fucking chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Kakashi inwardly sighed. Rich, rich, rich. Not that he was complaining . . . But, god, a chandelier in a bedroom! Kakashi had mismatched lamps from Goodwill!  
  
Itachi was too concerned trying to unbutton his shirt to notice Kakashi’s examination of the room. He didn’t want to look at Kakashi, didn’t want him to see just how nervous he still was, how much his hands were shaking. _You’re not a fucking virgin!_ Itachi berated himself. He was used to being an absolute slut, stripping a guy and sucking him off before he even had half his clothes off. He even fucked his own little brother for the first time with less nervousness than this. Of course, Sasuke being a sexy little slut helped.   
  
Kakashi decided to help the nervous Uchiha out: he came up behind him and pressed his cheek against Itachi’s. Itachi could feel his erection against his ass. Kakashi put his arms around him and took over the job of unbuttoning the younger man’s shirt. The feel of Kakashi’s warm, solid body around his did make Itachi calmer. He settled back into Kakashi’s body. Kakashi took the opportunity to smell Itachi’s long, silken hair. Kakashi pulled his undershirt out of Itachi’s belt and caressed the skin underneath.  
  
Kakashi pulled away to pull Itachi’s shirt off his shoulders and his under shirt over his head. He was immediately back on the lithe body once the offending clothing was gone. Kakashi ran his hands all over Itachi’s chest and abdomen. He felt Itachi shiver when he touched his nipples. Kakashi smiled; he loved it when his lover was sensitive. He continued to tease Itachi’s left nipple while he moved his right hand to cup Itachi’s crotch. Itachi put his hands over Kakashi’s and enjoyed it.   
  
Kakashi couldn’t get over the change in Itachi. From a prim, proper, hard ass businessman to a nervous, melting little sex kitten. Itachi took his hands away to undo his belt, his trembling hands having stilled. His pants and boxers fell off over his narrow hips as soon as the belt loosened.   
  
They were both running out of patience. Kakashi practically dragged Itachi to the bed and laid him out. Kakashi took care of his own clothes much more quickly than he stripped Itachi. Itachi let his eyes fall to Kakashi’s cock once his boxers slipped off. The rumors about lanky men were true. God, he was long; Itachi estimated he was a good ten inches and a nice thickness that might sting a bit. Itachi started salivating despite himself and his nine inches were fully erect. He really wanted to feel Kakashi inside him.   
  
Kakashi was appreciating Itachi’s body as well. His body was still well muscled from the military just as Kakashi’s was, but Itachi was even leaner. His nipples stood out red and erect from his hairless chest, every rib and muscle stood out, but not in a sickly way. Even after military service, he was still so pale. Itachi may have been a military badass, but he was probably slathering sunscreen on every day. Kakashi was glad. He’d remained pale himself, but he’d already felt just how much softer Itachi’s skin was than his own.   
  
And there was the scar. It wasn’t just a bullet hole, the doctors had cut a slit through it to get inside and repair internal damage. Itachi wasn’t self conscious about the scar, but he could feel Kakashi looking at it. Kakashi leaned in and licked at the silken scar tissue and then teased it like it was a third nipple. No one had ever paid it so much attention before and it felt wonderful.  
  
Itachi played with Kakashi’s hair with one hand and rubbed Kakashi’s upper arm with the other. Kakashi held himself up with one hand and used the other to feel Itachi’s sizable cock.  
  
Then Itachi couldn’t take it anymore. “Fuck me, Kakashi. I want to feel you deep inside me.”  
  
Who was he to defy his boss? “Got anything to use as lube?”  
  
“Fuck.” He threw his arms back on the pillow. “Where’s Sasuke when I need him?”  
  
Kakashi chuckled as Itachi sat up to go into the ‘sex room’ to fetch the lube. But Itachi stopped. The lube was sitting on Itachi’s night stand with a post-it note on it with a smiley face drawn on it.   
  
“That little bastard,” Itachi said affectionately. He laid back down under Kakashi, giving the tube to him.  
  
“It surprises me how much he wants us to be together,” Kakashi said.  
  
“Little matchmaker.” Itachi spread his legs; he was done with talking.  
  
“I’m thankful.” Kakashi scooted down and took Itachi’s cock in his mouth. He tasted good and felt even better in mouth than Sasuke’s did.   
  
Itachi sighed and gave a small moan. “Kakashi.” Kakashi loved that sigh. “Fuck,” he sighed with a swirl of Kakashi’s tongue.  
  
Kakashi moved his lubed fingers to Itachi’s ass. As soon as those slick fingers touched him, Itachi spread his legs further and rolled his hips up. Two fingers fit easily, but the third took a little coaxing. Kakashi couldn’t wait any longer and rose to mount the elder Uchiha. Itachi snatched one of the pillows to stuff under his own hips, giving Kakashi great access. Kakashi slid in slowly, feeling that tight hole give and envelop him. Itachi groaned, but not in pain, though there was a slight sting at Kakashi size. Kakashi continued in until he was balls deep inside the raven.   
  
“Gah. So fucking deep. So full.”  
  
“You feel amazing, Itachi.” And it was true. Sasuke couldn’t compare. Itachi’s body gripped him as if afraid of him pulling out.  
  
“Fuck me, please.”  
  
“As ordered,” Kakashi said.   
  
He started out slow until he was certain Itachi was used to his size and then he sped up. It felt like Itachi’s insides were stroking him as he moved within him. Itachi’s body was so tight and silken and hot. He pushed in a little further, pressing his body flush with Itachi’s and angled up where Itachi’s sweet stop should be.  
  
“Fuck!” Itachi cried out when Kakashi hit his prostate. Having found it, Kakashi repeatedly hit it. “Harder. Fuck!”  
  
Kakashi smiled and laid over him to fuck Itachi as hard and fast as possible. He grabbed the backs of both of Itachi’s theighs to push up to give Kakashi the proper angle. And get deeper.   
  
Kakashi held off on talking, afraid to offend the raven and Itachi didn’t want to sound like a slut. It was so much harder when he wanted to keep someone and he wanted to keep Kakashi. Itachi gripped the white hair tightly as Kakashi plowed into him. He twisted his hips against the assault to vary the sensation.   
  
Kakashi slowed down to kiss him and stroke his erection, letting Itachi’s legs fall back to the bed around him. It went from fucking to love making very suddenly. Itachi accepted it and kissed back. Kakashi then pecked his way across Itachi’s cheek to his neck. He didn’t bite, just kissed and licked. Itachi just panted as Kakashi’s hips continued to move slowly. He wanted to say it, say those three words, but he wouldn’t let it out.   
  
Itachi squirmed at a particular stroke of Kakashi’s fingers on his erection. Kakashi teased that spot as he continued to bump against his prostate. He couldn’t wait to see and hear Itachi cum. Itachi had been shedding that calm, dominate, business persona and was a panting mess right now, but Kakashi wanted to see it totally break down in ecstasy. He wished he was flexible enough to give Itachi head while fucking him. But he was making headway as it was; Itachi was panting and Kakashi could feel his ab muscles clinching.  
  
Just a few more thrusts against that bundle of nerves and Itachi cam, splashing his seed on Kakashi’s stomach, throwing his head back, making his back arch, and he cried out. Kakashi watched closely, loving the sight. The clinching of Itachi’s body around him along with that sight and that cry made Kakashi cum deep inside the raven.   
  
Kakashi kept himself from collapsing on Itachi’s lithe body. He brought his knees up to support his body over Itachi’s and kissed him. Itachi kissed back lazily. Kakashi brought up a hand to caress Itachi’s cheek and hair. Kakashi trailed kisses across Itachi’s left cheekbone.  
  
“I love you, Itachi,” Kakashi whispered right next to his ear.   
  
Itachi stopped breathing for a second. Kakashi noticed, but before he could worry about it, Itachi took a breath and said. “I love you. It was love at first sight at that diner. My bloody little brother found you first.”  
  
“I’m glad one of you found me. I didn’t know how or if I should look for you. I was just a restaurant greeter who’d gotten a glimpse of the most gorgeous creature I’ve even seen.”  
  
“We agreed we’d find you; we’d look for you everywhere. Our family’s always been hunters.”  
  
“I’m grateful. I’ll make sure you never regret this prey.”  
  
“Sasuke would murder you.”  
  
“Hmmm.” Kakashi hummed against Itachi’s neck.   
  
Itachi reached between their bodies and pulled at Kakashi’s lubed cock.   
  
“You’re staying, right?”  
  
“Yes. As long as you want.”  
  
Itachi smiled. “I think it may be a little soon for you to be moving in.”  
  
“Maybe.”  
  
“I want you again.”  
  
“Your brother promised me you’d be the one fucking the hell out of me.”  
  
“Tomorrow; I think it’s a bit early for something like that. Fuck me now and I’ll promise you I’ll give you the full treatment tomorrow night.”  
  
“Sounds good. I’ll hold you to that.”  
  
Kakashi kissed him while Itachi handled his hardening cock. Itachi shook his lips away. “I’m open and ready for you.”  
  
“I’ve never enjoyed kissing anyone this much.”  
  
“You’re a great kisser, but there’s something you’re better at.”  
  
“Someone you want killed?”  
  
Itachi smiled. “Maybe later. Right now I” tug “want” tug “something” tug “else” tug.  
  
Kakashi growled. Itachi withered under that hooded grey eye. He wondered how many Afghanis were cowed by those eyes. He was a little jealous that had seen both eyes. Kakashi kept his glass eye closed now. Itachi thought about it a second and thought that eye falling out during sex would just ruin the mood. He smiled, repressing a laugh and spread his legs, forcing Kakashi to move his legs from outside his legs to inside.   
  
“Don’t make me pull rank on you,” Itachi growled.   
  
Kakashi hummed. “That sounds appealing.” But he pulled his hips back, pulling his cock out of Itachi’s hands and moved to enter him again. Kakashi was convinced Itachi felt better the second time.   
  
“Fuck, Itachi,” Kakashi moaned. “Be careful or I’ll become addicted to you.”  
  
“Do. I intend to keep you.”  
  
Itachi purposely tightened up as Kakashi pulled out and loosened up as Kakashi thrust in as if he wanted to keep Kakashi inside. He loved it, it was like Itachi’s body was sucking him in.   
  
Having already cum once, they both took it slow, exploring each other’s bodies with their hands and lips even as Kakashi made love to Itachi. Itachi started to get bitty as he neared orgasm. Kakashi captured Itachi’s lips as he got closer as well. When Itachi cam, his mouth went slack; Kakashi didn’t stop kissing him, sucking on his loose lips. Kakashi continued to fuck Itachi’s loosened body for another minute before he unloaded inside Itachi. By that time Itachi was already deep in post-coital bliss, practically out.   
  
Itachi turned and Kakashi moved behind him to spoon him. He took a deep breathe through Itachi long black hair. “I love you.”  
  
“I love you,” Itachi answered sleepily. He drifted off to sleep feeling warm and safe in bed with someone for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The murder plot is coming eventually; bear with me on that. ^_^ Oh, and we’ll just ignore the military dress code with Itachi’s long hair. It grows really, really fast. ¬_¬


	4. Amenities

Kakashi opened his eyes feeling like he was waking up in heaven. Such a comfortable bed, traces of endorphins from last night still whisking through his veins, and the warmth of a body next to him. He sat up to look down at the tangle of long black hair covering Itachi’s lovely face. He’d never been in love before.   
  
He looked around for a clock and saw that it was half past nine. He was still on military time and was up at the crack of dawn or earlier and it didn’t matter what hemisphere he was on. This was the first time he’d slept in since . . . And god he was hungry.   
  
Seeing Itachi wasn’t going to wake up anytime soon, Kakashi grabbed his boxers, pants, and shirt—one didn’t want to be walking around naked in someone else’s house—and went into the bathroom. He took a piss and cleaned up. He came back into the bedroom to find Itachi hadn’t moved in the slightest. More time since he left the service and a posh lifestyle—not to mention a posh upbringing—had apparently stolen Itachi’s discipline.  
  
The house was silent as he made his way back down to the ground floor. As he approached the dining room, he heard some clanking in the connecting kitchen.   
  
“May I assist you, sir?”   
  
Kakashi jumped. _Holy fuck!_ Really, the man was lucky Kakashi didn’t kill him. Kakashi turned to see a very tall and unexpectedly young butler.  
  
“I wanted breakfast, but Itachi’s still asleep.”  
  
The butler seemed surprised. “One of the bodyguards was not at the door?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Hmmm. Very well, this way.” The butler guided him to the dining room, but continued into what Kakashi had thought was the kitchen. “Itachi-san and Sasuke-san often eat in here,” the butler said. “It’s less ostentatious than the dining room.”  
  
It was a lovely breakfast room with floor to ceiling windows on one side and a high breakfast table. There was a cut out in the wall to the kitchen as well as a swinging door. Kakashi took a seat and the butler closed the thinner set of curtains to lessen the glare.  
  
Choji came to the cut out. “What can I make for you?”  
  
“If it’s not any trouble, waffles, eggs, and bacon?”  
  
“How about a Belgian waffle?”  
  
“Please.”   
  
“How would you like your eggs? Over easy, scrambled, omelet?”  
  
“Scrambled, dry.”  
  
“Coffee?”  
  
“Strong and black. Thank you.”  
  
“Not a problem.”  
  
The butler started setting three places, anticipating the brothers to join their guest.  
  
“Sasuke came in late?” Kakashi asked, suddenly reminded of the younger brother and his departure last night.  
  
The butler looked concerned for a moment. “He returned a little before dawn. It’s unusual, but not unheard of for one of them to be late.”  
  
They said nothing else and the butler soon left to continue his other duties. Ino brought in Kakashi’s breakfast: the largest Belgian waffle he’d ever seen, half a dozen eggs, and six strips of bacon. Kakashi officially loved Choji. And the coffee was Kona! The bliss at the flavor was an echo of the sex a few hours before. Kakashi used the butter, but left the syrup alone.  
  
Sasuke came in as Kakashi was taking his third bite. He looked like hell, looking like he was ready to tear someone apart tooth and claw for the simple reason he was awake. He stopped next to Kakashi—very close to him—and looked at his breakfast with hostile, hooded eyes then looked up at Choji. “The same.” Choji nodded and Sasuke collapsed into the seat next to Kakashi. “I hope you two fucked like rabbits.”  
  
“Not quite that much, but it was . . . a good night.”  
  
Sasuke growled. “Itachi owes me big time.” He snarled at the sound of Ino setting his coffee down in front of him. Kakashi found Sasuke’s grumpiness amusing rather than frightening. Sasuke yawned wider than a bear, but silently. Kakashi couldn’t help grabbing him and pulling Sasuke against him.   
  
“You should be asleep, Uchiha.”  
  
“Too hungry.” He eased out of Kakashi’s grasp, not taking offense. “I’ll take some sleeping pills after I eat.”  
  
“Then I’d advise against the coffee.”  
  
Sasuke took a swig from his mug defiantly. Kakashi had seen Choji put some ice into it so he was not surprised that Sasuke didn’t burn his mouth. The kid drank the coffee like it was water, gulping rather than sipping. Ino was already preparing a second mug with cream for him.  
  
Sasuke was served almost half what Kakashi was served, Sasuke being smaller and not quite as fit. Kakashi was half way through his large breakfast when Itachi wandered in.  
  
“I assumed when I found half your clothes still on my floor you’d be down here.” Itachi put his arms around his lover. “Gave me a bit of a fright when you weren’t there.” He gave Kakashi a kiss on the cheek and sat down on Kakashi’s other side. Kakashi liked having an Uchiha on either side of him.  
  
“I didn’t want to wake you.”  
  
The elder Uchiha also eyed Kakashi’s meal. “The same,” he said to Choji. Ino brought him coffee with lots of cream, lots of sugar.  
  
“You look like hell, Otouto—more than usual.”  
  
Sasuke glared across Kakashi at his brother. “I need to talk to you about that once we’re through.”  
  
“I thought you might.”  
  
Sasuke grumbled a few curses—some colorful enough for Kakashi to look at him. He was thoroughly enjoying these two, this family. He felt accepted into their family by sharing this meal with them and showing this family tableau to him. They could have been all prim and proper, but they were being real in front of him. Yet, he wasn’t blind to the fact Sasuke didn’t want to talk in front of him about whatever happened last night. But that was fine; these were powerful people who must handle very sensitive issues. He didn’t even want to know; he was in the military for years after all.   
  
Choji and Ino started cleaning up in the kitchen and they shut the cutout to dampen the noise. The three of them were alone.  
  
“You have no plans for the rest of the weekend, do you?” Itachi asked Kakashi.  
  
“None.”  
  
“Good. I want you to stay the whole weekend and enjoy the estate.”  
  
Sasuke started laughing. “Since when is ‘estate’ code?”  
  
“Not all of us can engage in forty-eight hours straight of sex.”  
  
“I can,” Sasuke said with a smile and took a bite of bacon.   
  
“I am unfortunately aware of that,” Itachi sighed.  
  
Sasuke finished his waffle. “Forgive me, Kakashi, but I want to go back to bed. Let’s talk very quickly, Aniki.”  
  
“Sorry, Kakashi,” Itachi said as he got up.  
  
“I understand.”  
  
The brothers stepped out. Kakashi didn’t even try to listen. Itachi came back a few minutes later, hugging Kakashi briefly on his way back to his seat. “Sasuke says I’m to share you this weekend in recompense for his lost night of sleep.”  
  
“I’m a commodity now?” Kakashi asked with a smile.  
  
Itachi’s eyes were soft, but there was a hit of worry that he may have said the wrong thing. “This is a strange situation.”  
  
“I’m fine with it, but you’re my favorite.”  
  
Itachi smiled. “No one knows about my brother and I except the head of our security; he’s the one man we couldn’t hide it from. I meant it when I said I loved you.”  
  
“I meant it too.”  
  
“We’ll have to hide any relationship with Sasuke, both of us. Sasuke’s known to be overly affectionate at times with some people. My boyfriend wouldn’t be immune to it.”  
  
“I would only feel sorry for Sasuke that we’re hiding him.”  
  
“Not sure if you know, but Sasuke’s still a sex addict. He has enough lovers to keep him going. We may be number one and two, but he’s got several other regulars. I hope you don’t take offence at that; he really is addicted. He’s more discriminating nowadays and I’m grateful for that.”  
  
“I understand; he is a fiery handful. But your people know I slept with Sasuke already.”  
  
“We’ll deal with that. They know we’ve played with guys before, but I’ll make sure they know it’s you and me and it’s not like the others. That’s over. I’m grateful the day didn’t come that I grew weary of it; I prefer it this way, finding someone who made me want to give it up. I won’t miss it.”  
  
“I’m glad.”  
  
\-----  
  
It ended up the estate had a gym, but Sasuke preferred going to a public gym just to be around other people—and to pick up a few lovers when he felt like it. Kakashi and Itachi worked out together, used to the same regimen from the Army. Itachi had to use different weights for his right and left arms because his injury made his left arm weaker. Then they made use of the Olympic-size swimming pool.   
  
Sasuke slept until one and then went out. When he came back, he had clothes for Kakashi. He came out to the pool where the pair were sunning themselves in the autumn sun on deck chairs.   
  
“The tailor had all your measurements so I just picked up some more, less formal, clothes for you rather than break in to your apartment. I left everything in Itachi’s room. I’d been fine if we all stayed in bed for two days, but my brother doesn’t like that idea.”  
  
“I do, but some of us aren’t sex addicts, nymph.”  
  
“It’s satyr.”  
  
“Nymph.”  
  
“Satyr.”  
  
“Nymph.”  
  
Sasuke growled.   
  
“It is satyriasis,” Itachi said, “but you’re still a nymph.”  
  
“How do you figure that?”  
  
Itachi pulled him into his lap. “You’re too beautiful to call a satyr. Far more nubile and lovely than a goat.”  
  
Kakashi liked seeing them like this and couldn’t help being the slightest bit aroused. These two were lovers after all. Sasuke looked over at him. “So, I’m guessing everything’s going well on this end?”  
  
“Very well,” Kakashi said.  
  
“Is it too soon to ask for a threesome?”  
  
“Not tonight,” Itachi said. “I have a promise to fulfill tonight. Tomorrow; if we haven’t drained each other dry.”  
  
“Humph,” Sasuke pouted. “I wish I could be satisfied after only four orgasms for a few days.”  
  
“Don’t you run out of juice?” Kakashi asked.  
  
“Eventually. I think that’s why I need so much sex; I just produce too much semen. I can go up to about eight times a day and—as I’m sure you’ve noticed—they aren’t small loads. That’s to wear me out. Normally four or five will do it. A day. It’s genetic.”  
  
“Genetic?”  
  
“I produce quite a bit too,” Itachi said, “but I get it out in fewer loads. Sasuke just got the brunt of it. It’s an Uchiha trait. Our parents took measures to ensure they didn’t produce a clan all by themselves.”  
  
“So I’m the only normal one around here,” Kakashi said.  
  
“Yep, pretty much,” Sasuke said. “Itachi doesn’t need a dozen lovers though. I get along pretty well with half a dozen.”  
  
“I’ll be fine with two,” Itachi said, gazing at Kakashi.   
  
“I’m more than satisfied with two,” Kakashi said.   
  
Sasuke pulled himself out of Itachi’s arms. “I’m going to go slack off in my room. Let me know if you change your mind about the threesome.”   
  
“See ya,” Itachi said as his little brother went back to the house.  
  
Itachi turned to Kakashi. “Hey, do you ride horses?”  
  
 _Rich, rich, rich._  
  
\-----  
  
Somehow Itachi managed to share the estates amenities with Kakashi without looking like he was bragging about them. Not only was there that big ass pool, but there was a small lake fed by a lovely little stream, there were the stables, a garage filled with classic and luxury cars, the requisite tennis court—something Itachi could not pay due to his injury—a basketball court—also difficult—and a sauna.   
  
It was also strange how Kakashi couldn’t even bring himself to be jealous. He sort of had all this now through his lover(s), but the fact they grew up with this didn’t make him regret anything in his life; he would have been bored with it all, he was sure. And there was something that told him the brothers were pretty much over it all too.  
  
After dinner, Itachi cuddled up beside Kakashi on the sofa. Sasuke pouted and announced he was going out for a few hours, taking a pair of bodyguards with him. Itachi smiled. Someone was getting frustrated.   
  
The lovers were too full to think about sex at the moment. They watched the highlights on the NFL channel in preparation for the games the next day. Itachi’s beloved Ravens were 3-1 and playing the undefeated 49ers in the morning.  
  
“I think I’ll have to DVR the game,” Itachi said as the commentators finished their predictions.   
  
“Like rewatching games?”  
  
“I won’t be awake. I think we’ll both be sleeping in.”  
  
Itachi decided his own meal was settled enough to get started. He rubbed Kakashi’s lower abdomen as a warning he was going to begin. Kakashi didn’t object. Itachi’s hand went lower to his belt and opened it. More graceful than Kakashi thought possible for a man, Itachi was slithering over his leg and onto the floor between his legs.   
  
Itachi looked up as he took Kakashi into his mouth. Kakashi’s mind couldn’t even go ‘ _Fuuuuck_.’ Kakashi had a dilemma though: look Itachi in the eyes or at his cock disappearing between his lips. His eyes went back and forth.   
  
Itachi suddenly stopped after only a minute and a half.   
  
“Go up to my room and get clean up. And out. I left everything in my bathroom. I’ll be up in an hour and I’ll show you what my brother was raving about.”  
  
Kakashi took the stairs two at a time. Itachi smirked in amusement and sat back to watch more predictions, smirking when the Steelers were predicted to lose.  
  
One hour later, he found Kakashi reclining on his bed. Itachi could never hope to repress a pleased smile.  
  
“I’m glad Sasuke went out,” Itachi said, “I don’t want any interruptions.”  
  
Itachi disrobed, much more confident tonight than he was the night before. Kakashi’s eye was better able to roam over Itachi’s body than the night before. He was growing fond of that scar. He’d seen that scar and that well muscled torso in the gym and by the pool, but those ‘come fuck me lines’ and narrow hips were now completely exposed to his sight. Not to mention his growing erection and the soft trimmed pelt above.   
  
Itachi climbed onto the bed between Kakashi’s legs. He was careful about putting weight on his left arm as he lowered his head over Kakashi’s twitching cock. His tongue lapped at the tip of Kakashi’s cock before his mouth encompassed it. He played his tongue over and around the head and sucked at it, trying to get more precum out of his lover.  
  
It was a short preview of coming events before Itachi pulled away. “Turn over,” Itachi said softly.  
  
Kakashi didn’t hesitate to obey. But instead of slick fingers, he felt lips and a rough, wet tongue on his left cheek. He knew that had to be part of plan since Itachi asked him to clean out. He blushed even though he was clean; it was just a mortifying and intimate thing to do.  
  
Itachi massaged Kakashi’s muscular ass, turning it into caresses as he came up to kiss the beginning of his crevice. Itachi’s hands stilled as he kissed and lapped at the sensitive base of Kakashi’s spine. Then those soft lips and wet tongue ran down between the globes of his ass as Itachi pulled them apart. Before he made contact with his puckered entrance, Itachi detoured to the side, giving his entire ass the same treatment. It felt so damn good, the light, teasing touches of Itachi’s mouth, nipping at the skin with his lips.  
  
Finally, Itachi got to the main event. He spread Kakashi’s ass even further and kissed his tight entrance and teased the surface with his tongue. Kakashi tried to relax, but it was disconcerting, no matter how clean you were, to have someone tonguing your ass. Then Itachi poked him with his stiffened tongue, slowly, gently prodding for entrance. He gently breached him, his wet, rough tongue brushing past Kakashi’s tight ring of muscle.   
  
Itachi forced his tongue in deeper and started tongue fucking him, loosening him up as the flare of his tongue forced him open. He twisted his tongue around inside him and probed around like something living, like he was French kissing him. Rough and smooth sides of Itachi’s tongue rubbed against his insides. With his tongue not leaving Kakashi’s warm body, Itachi played his lips around it, teasing the surrounding skin. Then he pressed his lips around his hole, twisted his tongue around to suck on the rim. It was more intimate a kiss than any they’d shared mouth to mouth.   
  
Kakashi had been sighing, but that brought out a moan. He tried not to tighten up around that tongue, but he couldn’t help it a few times. It was so unnatural, but felt so damn good.   
  
Itachi continued until his tongue was tired. He gave the twitching hole a last lick before pulling away.   
  
“Back over.”  
  
Itachi’s mouth made tender love to Kakashi’s hard cock as he picked up the lube and prepared his fingers.  
  
Knowing what was coming, Kakashi raised his knees and spread them further. He focused on that mouth and on relaxing.   
  
Warm slick fingers sought out his entrance. The first one slipped in easily. Itachi rotated it and pulled it against the tight ring of muscle, rubbing it, easing it, loosening it. A second finger shimmied in against his slick index finger.   
  
Sasuke was right, there was no pain. Itachi was slow and methodical; he knew what he was doing. He moved his fingers in and out to spread Kakashi’s anal ring with the flare of his fingers until his fingers were all the way in. He pulled them mostly out and started scissoring them, spreading the hole open further.   
  
Without pain and with the pleasure of Itachi’s lips and tongue on his cock, Kakashi was able to relax. The third finger entered slowly, further spreading him open. Finally, all three fingers were in to the hilt. Itachi pressed a little harder to touch that bundle of nerves that made Kakashi’s back arch.   
  
Itachi sat up, extracting his fingers as he did. Kakashi looked down the length of his own body to see Itachi wiping his lips with the back of his hand, his cock hard and his hair loose and slightly disarrayed.   
  
“Ready?” Itachi asked.  
  
“Oh, yeah.”  
  
Itachi smirked and pressed in. He took it slow, but not as slow as most would with a virgin or near virgin. He watched Kakashi’s face as he shut his eye in anticipation of pain. Once all the way in, Itachi asked, “Alright?”  
  
“You’re brother was right,” Kakashi panted, “you probably could fist a virgin without pain.”  
  
“My first was quite painful. He tried to make it as painless as possible, but it hurt. I know what I would have liked and I enjoy giving people pleasure. My brother’s a big fan.”  
  
“I can see why.”  
  
Itachi carefully eased his body over Kakashi’s, which was difficult because of his shoulder. There was still small pieces of shrapnel in the bone and muscle that made putting weight on his left arm painful. Kakashi put his hand on Itachi’s chest to take his weight and ease him down. Itachi smiled and put his left hand on the hand Kakashi held him with. He moved his hand down Kakashi’s strong arm, feeling the muscle there that Itachi had started to lose. Kakashi continued easing him down until their lips met. Kakashi didn’t take his hand away and Itachi continued to brace himself with his other arm.   
  
Itachi let himself slip from Kakashi’s body and just kissed him passionately. A tear drop fell onto Kakashi’s cheek. Kakashi brought up his other hand to slightly push Itachi up and use his thumb to wipe the tears from Itachi’s cheek away.   
  
“I’m never going to let you leave,” Itachi whispered. “My own brother who loves me dearly isn’t like you.”  
  
“I never intend to leave, my lovely raven.”  
  
“Good. I love you.”  
  
“I love you too.” They kissed again and then Kakashi stopped it again. “You know, if you wait too long, I’m going to tighten up.”  
  
Itachi smiled. “I do have a promise to fulfill.”  
  
Kakashi helped Itachi lean back so he could reenter him. Itachi began moving within him. He leaned forward again, putting all his weight on his right arm braced next to Kakashi’s shoulder. Kakashi’s hand, not needed as much anymore, migrated up to Itachi’s collarbone and then his throat, just touching him, not grabbing him, not trying to choke or exert any dominance. Itachi’s left hand once again slid up and down Kakashi’s arm.  
  
After a slight change in angle, Kakashi was hard pressed to keep his hand on Itachi’s body as his prostate was struck. Itachi opened his eyes and looked down fondly at Kakashi as the older man groaned at the pleasurable jolt that went through his body. He truly never wanted to leave Kakashi’s side. Or bed for that matter. As much as it felt good to have his cock sliding in and out of a hot, tight body, he would prefer to be under Kakashi right now.   
  
“Ah, fuck, yeah,” Kakashi sighed. He forced his eye open to see Itachi as he fucked him. Kakashi knew Itachi was more of an uke and there wouldn’t be all that many times Itachi would top him so Kakashi wanted to appreciate the sight. But damn, he couldn’t keep his eye open when being hammered.  
  
They both let Kakashi’s hand fall to Itachi’s thigh and Itachi’s left hand—not his dominate one—drifted down to Kakashi’s cock. Body wracked with pleasure and thrusting his hips, his weak left hand did not do the best job of jacking Kakashi off, but his thrusts did help get Kakashi closer to completion. Nearing orgasm himself, Itachi’s hand became even more ineffectual as he tried to hold back his release.  
  
As it turned out, he couldn’t hold out. Itachi cam inside Kakashi with a long strangled sigh. His hips jerked and then stilled, deep inside. Itachi sat back as reality caught up with him. Remembering his duty to Kakashi, Itachi moved to suck Kakashi off. It took less than two dozen strokes with those lips for Kakashi to cum into Itachi’s mouth.  
  
Itachi affectionately rubbed his smooth cheek against the deflated organ. Itachi sat up and Kakashi offered his hand again to help Itachi down on the bed next to him. Itachi accepted the offer. Kakashi got up to turn off the light. He got back into bed then pulled the bedding up over them. He put an arm over Itachi and kiss the back of Itachi’s head.  
  
“I love you completely, Itachi.”  
  
“I love you.”  
  
“Goodnight.”  
  
“Pleasant dreams.”  
  
“Reality’s far more pleasant.”  
  
Itachi hummed as he dropped off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote that Ravens/49ers thing early in season, who knew I predicted the Super Bowl. o/ Ravens! That makes me feel really guilty realizing how much time has passed since I last updated this story. Sorry!


End file.
